


We Never Wanted Easy

by costumejail



Series: Blood and Water [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Adoption, Deleted Scenes, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Kobra Kid and Party Poison debate the merits of taking a run to the city.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Motorbaby | Grace & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Blood and Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	We Never Wanted Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a removed scene from my other work, Precious Cargo. I wrote it and really liked it but it ended up not fitting in the full work so I decided to just post it by itself. This would have taken place during Chapter 2 of Precious Cargo. It also hasn't been like, edited, so there might be some errors.

Poison stomped into their bedroom, closed the door and paced up and down the floor. A few minutes later, the door opened. 

“No knock?” Poison jeered, turning to face the intruder. “I coulda been-”

“You weren’t.” Kobra replied flatly, closing the door behind himself. 

Kobra pried his boots off and lay down on the bed, he folded his hands behind his head and calmly stared at the ceiling. 

“How could you no’ wanna take this run? It’s jus’ a kid. ‘S not safe for ‘em in th’ city.”

Kobra hummed.

“An’ it wouldn’ be  _ easy _ bu’ we didn’t come t’ th’ zones for an easy life. ‘F I wanted easy I’d’a stayed in school, I wouldn’a dragged you outta th’ city, I’d’a given up th’ firs’ time you got zone flu.” 

“There’s a difference between something being hard and something being an unnecessary risk.”

Kobra didn’t take his eyes off the ceiling. 

“You don’ think th’ kid needs t’ get outta th’ city?” Poison sat down heavily into the mattress. 

“I do. I don’t think we need to be the ones to get her.”

“Bu’ wha’ if we don’ do this and she doesn’ get out?”

“Remember when you made me leave Cherri at the CrashTrack? Or when Ghoul got all torn up in that clap and he had to stay with the medics while we ran supplies?” Kobra sat up, pulling Poison into his chest and running gentle fingers through his hair. “Sometimes it’s out of our hands.”

After a minute, Poison went boneless. 

“I jus’ think- Maybe we’d have had an easier time ‘f someone had got us ou’. We could be tha’ for her.”

“We’ve never done a city run. They’re under lockdown right now. It’d be a hard run even if we had that kind of experience.”

Poison huffed, then nodded. 

Kobra smoothed Poison’s hair back again before moving to get up. 

“I’ll get Jet to radio Doc, we can take the next run.”

Poison pushed off of Kobra’s chest, allowing him to exit the room.

As soon as the door had closed, Poison was back to pacing. A half-formed plan sprang into their mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr @sleevesareforlosers.


End file.
